A Stolen Kiss
by KawaiiInu95
Summary: Risa was taking a walk one night when it started raining. Having no other shelter, she slept over at Satoshi's house. Then, not intended, her first kiss was stolen and confessions were made...
1. A Place to Stay Overnight

Inu: This is my first D.N.Angel fanfic so don't flame me. That might be a little OOCness but I've only read the first three books, the fifth book and the seventh and eighth books (yes I skipped a lot)...

Disclaimer: no I don't own D.N.Angel

_Risa's thoughts_

Chapter one: Overnight stay

* * *

Risa walked through the cold night in herpajamas. Lately, she had been feeling sad about something but she didn't know what.

She thought that taking a long walk might of helped her but it only made her feel worse.

BOOM! A flash of lightning appeared followed by the loud sound of thunder. Soon it begin to start drizzling.

_Oh great, more things to worry about..._ Risa began to start running home. "EEK!" she screamed and slipped and fell into the mud.

It started to rain harder and harder. _I don't think I can make it home...maybe I should just stop at somebody's house for the night._

She ran up to the closest house,which was more likea mansion, and rung the doorbell.

A person opened the door and since she was starting to panic, she didn't notice who it was.

"Excuse, it's raining really hard and I don't think I can get home and so I need a place to stay and would you be so kind as to let me stay in your home overnight for just tonight," she said in a hurry.

Finally she realized who the person was. "Hiwatari-kun! I'm sorry for bothering you! ButI need a place to stay--"

"Ok," was all Satoshi had said.

"YAY!" Risa chriped as she entered the warm house. "Wow! Your house is so pretty!" she gasped in awe.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Risa said.

"Let me show you to your room Ms. Harada," Satoshi led her up the stairs.

"You know, you don't have to be so formal," she said and followed him up the stairs. "You can just call me Risa or something."

"Ok Ms. Hara--Risa,"

"Could I call you Satoshi?"

"No."

"How about Satoshi-kun? Please please please please please please please please please please!" Risa begged and then did her best puppy face.

"Fine...if only you'll stop talking," Satoshi said and then glared at her.

"Fine," she huffed. The rest of the walk was silent, soon they got to her room.

The room was, but it was so plain. The whole room was white except for the bed which was blue with blue sheets.

"Listen thanks for letting me stay over! I can't thank you enough!" Risa exclaimed and then shut the door.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Riku exited her room and walked to the kitchen to get something to drink. She couldn't sleep with the rain pounding on the window.

As quiet as a mouse, she tiptoed past Risa room only to see the door opened. "Huh? She never leaves her door open..." Riku glanced inside. Everything was normal except for the fact that Risa was missing.

"Risa! Risa! Where did you go?" Riku searched through the entire house, without waking her parents of course, but she couldn't find Risa anyway.

"Wait, Risa must have her cell phone with her!" Riku ran to the phone and dialed Risa's number. The phone rung a couple of times until she heard Risa's voice on the other end of the phone.

"Hello?" Risa said in a sleep voice.

"Risa? Oh god, you're ok! What are you doing? Where are you? Are you safe? How did you--," Riku's questions were cut off by Risa.

"Riku! I'm ok, I was just taking a walk and it started to rain."

"What? Where are you now! Is anybody bothering you? Do--" Riku's questions were cut off again.

"I'm okay. I'm staying over at a friend's house...or I guess you could consider him my friend..."

"Him! Who is this guy? He better not be doing anything to you!" Riku's voice begin to get more frantic.

"I'm not going to do anything. Besides, the guy is Satoshi," Risa quickly said before Riku could go on with her questions.

"Alright Risa, but how will I explain this to mom and dad?"

"Just tell them I'm staying over at a friend's house. Well I have to go now, bye!"

Riku was still worried about her sister but all she said was "Alright...bye," then hung up.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Inu: Yep so I'm finally done! Hope you enjoy! I like reviews


	2. A Stolen Kiss

Inu: Well, I'm glad that some people are reading this story )...I thought it wasn't that good . Anyways, THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWERS! You guys are so awesome! My reviewers are helping me continue this story! WHOO! So I deticate this story to all those people! Here's the second chapter, ENJOY!

Chapter Two: A Stolen Kiss

* * *

The stairs creeked as Risa walked down them. The house was warm, but not warm enough for her.

'The house is too quiet...gosh, I wonder what does Satoshi do in his spare time...Where are his parents? I heard he was adopted...I wonder if that's true...' she thought. There were many steps and it seem to take forever to up and down the stairs.

After a while, she FINALLY got down the stairs. Like she predicted, the house was quiet. She could see the fireplace was still on. Outside, the storm still persisted. The computer was left on and nobody was using it.

"Satoshi?" she said quietly, almost a whisper. Talking to herself, she started walking through the house, looking for him.

She realized the kitchen was on. "It wasn't on before..." she mumbled as she creeped over to the kictchen.

Risapeeped inside and saw nobody but Satoshi.

The trash was full of broken bottles and it was getting filled faster and faster as Satoshi drank more and more.

"Um...hello?" said wanted to shout but didn't.

He acted like he didn't hear her and continued drinking, mumbling so stuff she didn't understand.

"Hello?" she said a little louder. He turned and looked at her with his ice blue eyes.

"What do you want?" he asked angrily. Taken back by his angry, Risa retreated behind the wall.

"I was wondering...if I could borrow something to wear. It's wet outside and I'm soaking wet and...and..." she couldn't think of anything to say.

She started walking inside the kitchen. "So...um...yeah..." she nodded for no reason at all.

"Risa..." Satoshi said. Risa could tell he was drunk by now.

"Y--Yea," she said, stuttering a little. "I've...I've always watched you in class...and...and," he stood up and stumbled.

Risa ran foward to catch him but he held out his hand to stop her. Then he grabbed his chair and stood up as best as he could.

He started walking toward her again, but this time he failed. He stumbled and fell on top of her.

"EEK--!" she yelled, but then their lips touched.

She shoved him off. "Ahh!" He was now laying on the floor. "S--Satoshi," he didn't move.

"Hey, are you awake?" Risa poked him, not one movement.

'Oh no! Is he dead?' she thought. She started panicking.

'No...he's still breathing...I think he just passed out...' Then, with all her strength, she dragged him into the living room.

* * *

Inu: YAY! I'm done! I'll write the next chapter ASAP! 


End file.
